Love For A Child Of The Dark
by o0Black-Sand0o
Summary: Everyone’s excited for the upcoming Triwizard Tournament, but while George Weasley is excited about it and wishes to join, his focus is drawn more to the Champions' trainer than to the game itself. But has she got anything to do with Voldemort’s daughter
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Harry Potter, only the randomness I make up. The first chapter is just setting the story, introducing Voldemort's daughter and Dumbledore kind of explaining what's going on. Hope you enjoy! XD**_

…_**o0Love Sandy0o…**_

The curtains framing the top most bedroom window of the Burrow rustled slightly as a warm, gentle breeze blew through the calm night. The breeze weaved its way into the room where four boys slumbered, three of which - the red-haired three - slept peacefully in their four-poster beds; the fourth however, was not. The fourth boy had messy, jet-black hair and a lightning-bolt scar on his forehead.

The boy, whose name was Harry Potter, was tossing and turning as a vision filled his head; a vision that had never been seen through his eyes. It was being seen by his arch enemy, Lord Voldemort, but Harry was seeing it as though it was i_him/i_ there, talking in a low hiss.

_i"The plan will work as long as you are loyal to me," Harry said to a man kneeling before him. Harry was sitting in a high backed chair. He seemed to be bending over, for the back went higher than it should have. The room around him was covered in a thick layer of dust._

"_I am loyal, My Lord. I will serve you well," said the man before him, looking at the ground, feeling unworthy to look Harry in the face._

"_My Lord, I can do it for you, you know I'm loyal to you, I came back to you," a rather rounded man squeaked. The man was going bald and slightly resembled a rat. Upon Wormtail's statement, the man on the floor shot him a deadly glare, making Wormtail recoil slightly. _

"_I have told you before, I need you here; otherwise I will die," Harry hissed in anger - he was getting sick of telling him over and over again._

"_Wormtail, if you make my father repeat himself one more time, I will take much pleasure in torturing you, keeping you just barely alive, of course, so you can still____attend to my father," a girl around fourteen spat at the man. Harry could not see the girl's face, for she was standing in front of the lit fireplace with her back to him. The girl had silky black hair that came down in tuffs. He could not tell much more than that, except that the firelight made her skin glow a radiant golden orange._

"_Now, now, I know he can be insufferable, but he has his /iusesi," Harry told his daughter as he chuckled slightly at her ability to make Peter Pettigrew, informally known as Wormtail, cower like the useless rat he was. She and her father were so much alike. To say he was impressed by her progress was an understatement, considering the impurities that came with her. She was much more powerful then he had ever hoped. Unfortunately she had numerous creatures inside of her that caused her to be impure._

"_If you say so, Father," the girl mumbled back, turning her head slightly to look at him before looking back into the fire. As she had turned her head, the firelight had caught her eyes and, if Harry was not mistaken, it looked as though they were of no colour, just as transparent as glass with a blank gaze._

"_Wormtail, do not worry. The plan will succeed, for my daughter is the main component to the plan and, after all, I went to a lot of extremes to give her the best strength, agility, and overall power. She is a weapon for our side," Harry said with a smirk at the girl's back as she once again looked over her shoulder at her father, her thick hair obscuring her face. "Although, you will need to disguise yourself. You look too much like me, when I was human. As much as I hate my human life, I have to admit, I had a lot of admirers."_

"_Only to those that know what you looked like, I do. To everyone else though, I'll not look like anybody particularly special," the girl said, turning around to face her father. The firelight shone behind her, making her look like nothing but a silhouette._

"_Very well," Harry replied, before turning his attention back to the man kneeling before him. "Go get Jeremy Pickett; he must be punished for his training of my daughter being sub-par. Such humanity cannot be tolerated."_

_The man did not hesitate before getting up and hurrying out of the room._

"_Father, I have no humanity," Harry's daughter defended herself._

"_Yes, but you almost did," Harry replied, just as a man with dirty blond hair that looked as though it had not been combed in weeks walked in, followed closely by the man sent out to fetch him. "Pickett, you have failed your task."_

"_My Lord, I did as you asked, I placed the magical essence of the creatures you told me to into the weapon. I did as you asked!" Pickett protested._

"_Ah, but you didn't; I did not ask you to place humanity in her," Harry hissed, anger flaring from his red eyes. The next minute, he found himself getting annoyed and snapping at his disobedient servant. "I will not have this! If we let this continue, she may do something very dangerous and useless." He paused and then seethed, "Like falling in love."_

"_But, my Lord, I -"_

"_/iCrucioi!"/i_

As Pickett's screams filled the chamber while he was tortured, Harry woke up in a cold sweat with three red heads standing over him with concerned expressions.

"Harry, mate, are you all right?" Fred Weasley asked.

"You were having a nightmare," Ron Weasley explained.

"No, no, I wasn't. I was seeing through his eyes, I had to be!" Harry whispered, shaking his head.

"Whose eyes?" George Weasley asked.

"Voldemort's." Upon speaking the dark wizard's name, a shiver went through the Weasleys; they were not accustomed or comfortable with hearing it.

"It was just a bad dream," said George, in an attempt to reassure Harry, even though he himself had paled.

"No, it wasn't; it was different. There was four other people there… Wormtail, another man I didn't get the name of, Jeremy Pickett, who raised Voldemort's daughter, that was the last one in the room," Harry explained, his eyes tightly shut.

"I'll go get Mum and Dad," George stated, heading to the door.

"I'm not imagining it!" Irritation was dripping off of Harry's sentence as he sat up to look at George.

George hung his head and sighed before turning to look at Harry. "I know, Harry, but if what you saw is really happening then we're gonna need Dumbledore, and Mum and Dad are the only ones that know how to contact him."

"So you believe me?" Harry asked his friends.

"We have to; you'd never lie about something like this," Ron replied, who, like George, was extremely pale underneath his freckles.

"Good," Harry said, with a nod of his head.

"Oh, Harry, dear, are you all right?" Mrs. Weasley asked, running into the room and engulfing Harry in a hug. Mr. Weasley and George followed Mrs. Weasley into the room, but stood near the door.

"Mum, give him some air," instructed Fred with a roll of his eyes.

Mrs. Weasley shushed Fred and held Harry at arm's length. "Now, Harry, what was your dream about? George said you saw what You-Know-Who saw?"

"Yeah, he was talking to his daughter, but he and his followers referred to her as a weapon," Harry explained.

"We should get Dumbledore," Mr. Weasley stated from his position by the door. "If You-Know-Who has a daughter, then that can't be good. He might not be strong enough to try and take control of the world, but his daughter might be. Do you think she is, Harry?"

"I don't know," Harry replied with a shake of his head. "She was about fourteen but the way she threatened Wormtail… well, you could tell she could back it up and apparently Pickett put magical essence of creatures into her."

"We definitely need Dumbledore," Mr. Weasley said, before heading out the door.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The crowded kitchen was unusually silent as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, their children, along with a bushy brunette named Hermione Granger and a still shaken Harry, waited for the arrival of the headmaster of six, out of of the eleven, people in the room. The air was thick with panic. It was not every day that one finds out the darkest wizard to ever live has a daughter that could be just as, if not more, powerful than her father.

Everyone gave a little start when someone knocked on the door and Mr. Weasley rushed to open it to admit Professor Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard to date.

"Would it be inappropriate to say, 'Good evening'?" greeted Dumbledore, walking into the shabby kitchen.

Dumbledore's greeting was mumbled in return before the old man got to work, concern on his face. "Harry, can you explain to me what you saw?"

Harry swallowed and tried to remember details of the vision. "Um… Wormtail was there, some other man, and someone named Jeremy Pickett. He was the one that raised Voldemort's daughter. She and Pickett were there, and Voldemort was too."

A thoughtful look settled on Dumbledore's face as both he and Harry ignored the shivers that went through the other occupants of the kitchen when the Dark Lord's name was spoken.

"Interesting," he mumbled but didn't elaborate. It was obvious he knew what was going on; he just wasn't going to say.

"You know, I can tell," Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, you are much too young to find out now," Dumbledore informed him softly.

"Please, sir, I need to know what is going on. Is that girl real or was it i_just/i_ a dream? You have to tell me," Harry begged, a look of pleading on his face. He needed answers or he would never be able to sleep again. "I won't be able to sleep unless I know and I want the trust. Please, professor, don't think I'm too young to know. I i_need/i_ to know!"

Dumbledore sighed. It was clear that it was against his better judgement to tell Harry what was going on, but he knew he had to if the boy was to ever get peaceful sleep again. "What is interesting, Harry, is it seems as though you have a connection with Voldemort. I did believe this might happen, and I wish I could have waited till you were older to tell you, but I believe you are correct. You need to know," Dumbledore stated more to himself than to Harry and the others. He seemed to be off in his own little world as he started pacing. "During this connection you would most likely not think of yourself as Harry Potter, you would not think of yourself as anyone, you would not have a sense of good or bad. You would simply i_be/i_. Hence the reason you would be able to see a place you have never been, without your brain registering that it is impossible."

During Dumbledore's explanation, Harry was trying to remember how he felt so that he would be able to confirm or deny what Dumbledore was telling him. As he thought, his scar began to throb painfully. That was when it happened for the second time that night. Harry lost all sense of himself once again.

As his heart became cold and his mind strong, Harry returned to the filthy room, lying miles away from his body. This time there were only three occupants in the room: Voldemort, his daughter, and Jeremy Pickett.

_iJeremy lay on the dust covered floor in a heap, weak from his torture. Harry was still in his high back chair, his daughter crouching down extraordinarily close to the threshold of the fire._

"_Do you think he's had enough?" Harry asked his daughter._

"_I don't know, I could think of a few other things to try on him," his daughter replied, looking into the fire's depths._

"_Oh really? Well then, show me," Harry ordered with a smirk, with what felt like oddly misshaped lips._

_Wordlessly, the mysterious girl stuck her hand into the fire's depths and pulled out a long, thick stick that was ablaze. The girl was unharmed and unfazed by the fact that she was holding a burning piece of wood as she walked over to the whimpering man._

_Harry's daughter crouched down over the man and turned her head to observe him as she brought the tip of the stick to meet his bare skin._

_Screams filled the chamber as the two Riddles watched with sheer amusement. "Father, why do you hate love so much? What is… love?" the girl asked suddenly._

"_Never mind that. It is not important," Harry replied sharply, anger flaring up inside him._

"_But how am I to understand it if you will not explain what it is?" the girl questioned._

"_I/i _said_,i never mind," Harry demanded, his temper bubbling to the surface. _

_As a response, his daughter merely tilted her head to the side as though she was registering his frustration but did not particularly care./i_

As Voldemort's temper reached an all time high, Harry was sent back to his body at the Burrow, shakier than before.

"Harry, are you all right?" Mrs. Weasley asked, crouching down in front of Harry.

"Yeah, I think so," Harry chocked out. "I saw them again. It was just Pickett, Voldemort, and his daughter this time."

"Harry, do I have permission to use a memory revealing charm on you to allow me to see what you witnessed both times?" Dumbledore asked.

The messy haired boy looked around the overstuffed kitchen, consisting mainly of red heads, before nodding his agreement.

"Very well, this will not hurt, I promise. i_Revealis Memo-tes/i,_" said Dumbledore, giving his wand a flick towards Harry's temple, stopping a mere centimetre from it.

The visions materialised before them and it seemed as though the cosy Weasley kitchen had been completely overrun by the filthy chamber. The faces of the people were even more unclear than when Harry had first seen them because of the haziness of his memory.

The Weasleys and Hermione stood mortified as Voldemort's hissing voice met their ears. They flinched as the screams of poor Jeremy Pickett filled the Burrow.

"Very intriguing," Dumbledore said as the chamber disappeared and the Weasley kitchen returned.

"Sorry, sir, but what is?" Hermione asked politely, always wishing for knowledge.

"What is intriguing, Miss Granger, is that, although it is definable by some, all have felt love. People feel love for family and friends, but they know love is especially powerful when they love a partner and are loved in return. This girl does not know any of this, which means she probably hasn't felt it, and yet she is at risk of humanity," Dumbledore explained, leaving everyone more confused than before.

Seeing their faces he went on, playing with his beard as he talked. "I believe she is a Child of the Dark. It does not necessarily mean she is evil, but it does mean she was created, or at least tampered, by the Dark Arts. These humans are actually created in a cauldron out of two people's DNA and then inseminated into a female after the creator has selected the child's looks, personality and a few super natural powers, which, of course, are optional. Voldemort can decide whether to make her a normal child or an abnormal one. He has obviously chosen abnormal, and wishes her not to have any form of humanity. She is human of form, but neither of mind nor heart. If she is at risk of humanity, that must mean she has some connection with someone that, if she was like any human, would be love. However, because she is not like any human, it is not love as we know it, but it is enough to make her more susceptible to love, and obviously they have mentioned love to her, otherwise she would not ask about it."

"So if this person iscapable of being on our side - can they persuade her to i_change/i_ sides?" Bill, the eldest Weasley son, asked, who was home from Egypt for the Quidditch World Cup that had been a few weeks back.

"I believe this person has influence, but I do not know if they can make her change sides. We do not even know if they are on our side," Dumbledore answered calmly. "If this person is a lover or partner, then they will have more control than a friend or family member. If you do ever meet her, remember that even though she is Voldemort's daughter and, I suspect, very powerful, it seems as though she has been deprived of many luxuries in life. It may help you to know that fact. But, nevertheless, we are dealing with an extremely complicated creature."

With all that said, Dumbledore stood to leave. Once he reached the door, he turned back around. "Harry, I wish I could have waited till you were older but alas, no one can have everything they wish. To stop your visions, try not to think about how you feel when you are taken out of your body and seeing through Voldemort's eyes. But if you do get another vision, please contact me. Your owl, Hedwig, should know where to find me. I will see most of you when school starts. Goodnight."

After Harry nodded to show his understanding and everyone said goodbye to the Headmaster, Dumbledore walked out and closed the door behind him.

An awkward silence filled the room as everyone shifted in their chairs, trying to think of something to say. Mrs. Weasley was the first to break the silence. "I believe we should all try to get some sleep. There is no use worrying about something we can do nothing about. Let's just hope this person can sway You-Know-Who's daughter, shall we?"

"Riddle Jr," Ginny said suddenly, her chin resting on her arms.

"Excuse me?" Percy asked.

"You-Know-Who's original name was Tom Riddle and she looks like his human form so, Riddle Jr," Ginny mumbled to the table.

"Very well, let's hope someone sways i_Riddle Jr/i_," said Mrs. Weasley, rolling her eyes. "Now, bed."

No one disobeyed, heading up to their bedrooms without even a word. The moment all of them laid down, they were fast asleep, dreaming about the mysterious female threat.

_**Hope you liked it; the next chapter should be up soon… I hope. R&R if you want… please want to!**_

…_**xXxLove SandyxXx…**_


	2. We Can Be Good For Two Months

"I must inform all of you that the inter-house Quidditch matches will be canceled due to the fact that Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament," Professor Dumbledore told the listening students of Hogwarts. The already quiet hall was plunged into a deafening silence, only the soft crackling of the candles could be heard until…

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly, his voice ringing through the hall.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore went on. "In October, students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be coming to Hogwarts to participate in the tournament. Unlike the previous Triwizard Tournaments, the most talented and powerful student from Magic School will be coming here to train the three champions. This is to ensure safety."

All the Purebloods and Half-bloods looked shocked and excited, while the Muggleborns looked confused. Hermione and Harry looked at each other then looked at the Weasleys in question before turning back to Dumbledore for answers. The old wizard waited till everyone had calmed down slightly before continuing.

"For those that do not know about Magic School, I'll explain. Magic School was the one of the first schools created for witches and wizards ever made. Now, it only lets in Magical beings, such as Leprechauns, Centaurs, Fairies, and witches and wizards that have evolved to the point that they don't need wands," Dumbledore explained as the students that did not understand looked on in shock at the idea that someone their age was so powerful that they did not need a wand. "I have added a little treat for a handful of well behaved students. Your past behavior will not be held against you with this, but for those that are well behaved in class and out of class will get to come to Magic School when we go to select our trainer."

"No way, we have to try and go!" George exclaimed, a large smile on his face.

"They're not going to let you go," said Ron, bursting his brother's bubble of happiness.

"I've wanted to see Magic School all my life. I can be good till the end of October if it means I'll get to go to Magic School for a day," George replied, glaring at Ron with determination.

Fred and George started discussing with their friend, Lee Jordan, about how they were going to convince the teachers that they were well behaved and, at the same time, try to figure out how to enter the Triwizard Tournament, even though they were under age. Dumbledore went on to explain that the Triwizard Tournament was a game between three schools with a champion chosen from each. These champions would then participate in three dangerous tasks, which would result in the winner receiving eternal glory.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Over the next two months, it seemed as though the Weasley twins and Lee were truly dedicated to going to Magic School. They were doing their homework, which they never usually did; they were answering questions in class and had not pulled any pranks for the whole two months. Teachers certainly noticed the change but weren't daft enough to believe it would last. Even if they had not been trying to be good, they still would not have pulled a prank in Defense Against the Dark Arts, which had become their favorite class. This was because the new teacher, Professor Moody, was an ex Auror and therefore had lived what they were learning.

"He's so cool! I hope he lasts for more than a year," Lee said as they sat in the Gryffindor common room on a late Sunday afternoon, doing their homework. The room was quiet as everyone lulled around doing homework or talking with friends. Every fiber in the pranksters' bodies told them to cause noise, but they couldn't.

"Yeah, and he's friends with Dumbledore, so he might help us get to Magic School," George replied, frowning over his unfortunately blank piece of paper.

"Have either of you had any ideas for the homework… or how we're going to get into the Triwizard Tournament?" Fred groaned in frustration, his quill suspended over his paper, which would be blank like his brother's if it was not for the black ink blots.

"No… and i_no/i_." George sighed, throwing his quill down and leaning back in his chair, closing his eyes.

"Who would have thought doing your homework would be so stressful?" Lee stated in disbelief. "We've been avoiding it for good reason!"

Just then, Harry and Ron came racing through the portrait hole and straight at the three sixteen-year-olds, destroying the serine atmosphere. "They're telling us the names of the people going to Magic School, and they want everyone in the Great Hall right now," Ron said in a fast pace that could rival Hermione's.

Wordlessly, Fred, George, Lee, Harry and Ron all ran for the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall. When they got there, they found that most of the school was already assembled, waiting eagerly to see who the lucky people were.

"I see that almost everyone is here, we will just wait a moment for the rest of the people to arrive," Dumbledore said, standing up at the head of the Staff Table. They did not have to wait long for everyone to get there and take their seats, news had traveled fast. "Very well, now that everyone is here, I will tell you now that there will be ten people from each house reserving the honour of visiting Magic School. The Heads of Houses will announce the lucky students. After your name is called, I wish you to go to the first classroom off the corridor to the right of the Entrance Hall."

Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher, walked up to stand in front of the Hall and smiled to the students. "The Hufflepuffs that are going to Magic School are: Zacharias Smith, Eloise Midgeon, Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, Cedric Diggory, Kevin Whitby, Hazel Sibley, Rose Zeller, and Ernie Macmillian." As she spoke, a round of applause went out to the Hufflepuffs that got up and headed out of the hall. All ten had modest smiles on their faces.

Next up was Professor Flitwick, the tiny Charms teacher. "The Ravenclaw students are: Terry Boot, Luna Lovegood, Roger Davies, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Stewart Ackerley, Marietta Edgecombe, Cho Chang, Bridget Corey and Lisa Turpin." Once again, applause was heard as the ten teenagers got up and left the hall.

The Gryffindors held their breath as they saw Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration teacher step up. To them, it seemed to take her years to reach her destination. "The Gryffindor students are: Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Colin Creevey, Katie Bell... and surprisingly, Lee Jordan, Fred Weasley and George Weasley." Fred, George and Lee all grinned to themselves as they headed out of the Great Hall, with the people clapping and whistling behind them.

The Gryffindors walked into the first classroom on the corridor off from the Entrance Hall. The room was rather dusty and looked as though it had not been used in years. The other students were standing in groups, talking to one another. Fred and George led the Gryffindors off to the side and sat down on two of the student desks, not caring that they would have dust on their behinds.

"There are five boys and five girls from each house here," commented George, looking around at the students. "Except for ours."

"Yeah, looks that way. Wonder who the Slytherin students are going to be…" Ron replied, sitting down on one of the dusty chairs. They ignored the groan of protest from the chair at the weight it was not used to.

"Well, we'll find out in a minute. I think I can hear them now," Hermione stated, sitting down next to Ron and looking towards the door.

Everyone sat in silence as they listened to the obvious sounds of footsteps heading their way. The door opened and in walked Adrian Pucey, Steven Montague, Blaise Zambini, Daphne Greengrass, Miles Bletchley, Millicent Bulstrode, two seventh-year girls they didn't know the names of, Pansy Parkinson, and, much to the Gryffindors' displeasure, Draco Malfoy.

The four Heads and Professor Dumbledore followed the Slytherins into the room, lighting candles as they went to brighten and diminish the dreary quality the overwhelming shadows created.

"Congratulations," Dumbledore said once everyone had assembled around him and the room was alight with the glow of the flickering candles. "We will be going to Magic School on the twenty-eighth. That way, the chosen trainer has a whole day to pack. You will have the whole day off to explore Magic School and will not have to catch up on the classes you miss, but I must stress that you have to be on your best behavior. The students there will not take kindly to you coming in and destroying their school." Dumbledore's gaze fell on the Weasley twins for a moment, but there was a friendly twinkle in his eyes. "You have permission to sit in any classes you wish and watch, as well as permission to walk around alone, but do not try to pull pranks on the students. Seeing as how these students do not need to waste time reaching for wands, you may find they have much quicker reflexes and a larger array of spells at their disposal."

All the students were listening attentively except for Malfoy, who was leaning back against a desk and looking bored. George noticed and nudged Fred, nodding towards the Slytherin fourth-year.

"Git," Fred muttered to his brother, who nodded in agreement.

"We will be travelling by doorway, but you'll find out more about that on Wednesday and we will be leaving at eight o'clock sharp. Just stay in the Great Hall after breakfast and we will take you to the doorway," Dumbledore explained. "Any questions?"

George looked around and the moment he saw Colin's soft blonde hair, a question popped into his head. "Are we allowed to take photos?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment before replying, "Yes, I believe you are allowed. Are there any more questions?" When everyone just shook their heads Dumbledore went on, "Very well, you may return to your common rooms." Dumbledore paused and turned towards the Gryffindors. "I heard something about Gryffindor throwing a party to congratulate you all, so that should be fun." He gave them all a small wink.

The Gryffindors smiled and headed out of the room, followed by the other houses heading back to their own common rooms.

__________________________________________________________________________________

There was indeed a party going on in the Gryffindor common room when they returned. The room was packed with students of all ages. They were all talking, laughing, and munching on some food that seemed to have been sent up by Dumbledore, with the help of various house-elves.

"You all weren't planning on having a party without the Weasley twins, were you?" Fred and George yelled over the voices the moment they entered.

As many laughed and others yelled, "Wouldn't dream of it," Katie Bell headed over to her two best friends, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson who were sitting off to the side at a table.

"Congrats," both of them said to her, getting up and hugging her.

"Thanks," Katie replied, sitting down at the vacant chair.

"So when are you going?" Alicia asked innocently.

"Wednesday. We're going for the whole day and we don't have to catch up on the work we miss," Katie answered, looking over her shoulder at Fred and George entertaining the crowd, like always.

"A whole day hanging out with…" Angelina smiled and nodded towards the boys.

"Shut up!" Katie demanded, going red as she looked back at her friends.

"You have to tell him before he goes after a girl. You don't want to blow your chance do you?" Alicia asked. "You should tell him at Magic School. After all, it i_is/i_ called Magic School—magic could happen."

"Yeah. I tell him, he feels awkward, and he doesn't speak to me the whole time we're there," Katie muttered sadly, slumping down in her chair.

"George is your friend, if he doesn't like you he won't just stop talking to you. He'll let you down gently," Angelina reassured her.

"You think?" Katie asked.

"Well, let's find out," Angelina stated, but then seeing Katie's frightened face, went on, "Don't worry, I won't make it obvious you like him."

As though sensing the girls wanted to talk to them, Fred, George and Lee headed over with a Butterbeer for each of them.

"Drink?" George asked, holding a bottle out to Katie. Katie ducked her head, letting her hair hide the pink tinge to her cheeks as she took the drink. She tried not to gasp as their fingers brushed against each other.

"Boys, we want to ask you a question," Angelina informed them.

"Yes, we are as big as everyone says," Lee said. Fred chuckled as George smiled and sat on Katie's armrest.

"i_Ha ha/i_. No, we wanted to ask a serious question. If one of your female friends told you that they liked you—as more than a friend—and you didn't like her that way, would you stop talking to her or would you just tell her nicely you don't like her and act as though nothing happened?"

"Let her down nicely. Why? Have you fallen for the Weasley charm?" George asked with a wink at Angelina as Lee and Fred nodded in agreement to the girls' question.

Angelina merely rolled her eyes and said, "You wish."

"What type of girls do you hope will fall for your charm?" Alicia asked with interest, smiling up at the tall boys.

"One with a sense of humor," all three boys replied in unison.

"No duh, but what else?" Alicia pressured.

"Well, Lee and I both agree we like girls that don't blush and go shy… strong girls, but at the same time are girly girls. They have to gossip with their friends and stuff so we have time to prank. George, on the other hand, likes innocent girls, you know? The girls that blush and go shy when things get intimate and don't realize just how great they are. He doesn't like the girls that walk around, knowing that they're good looking. Not that that means their full of themselves. He likes very modest girls, but girls that can fight. He also likes the girls that like to be romanced and take things slow."

"Shut up," George muttered to Fred, although they all heard, before taking a sip of his drink.

"George, you shouldn't be embarrassed to be the romantic type. I think it's sweet," Katie commented, looking up at him with admiration in her eyes.

"I'm not embarrassed. I'll tell you I don't like rushing a relationship and that I like doing romantic things for the girl and I find the shy type that can hold her own attractive. I just don't like the way Fred says it. He makes out that I'm some kind of sap," George answered truthfully, looking down at Katie.

"He likes the inexperienced, shy types because i_he's/i_ inexperienced," Fred added. When George glared at him, he exclaimed, "What? You are! I'm surprised you are, but you are!"

"Wait till we tell everyone. Before we just assumed it but now we know it's true," Lee said as Fred smiled devilishly at George, not denying the fact that he had never even kissed a girl. George just deepened his glare, ignoring the red that was undeniably tinting his ears.

"I wouldn't do that," Angelina sang before taking a sip of her drink.

"Why not? The guys would get a laugh out of it," Fred asked.

"Yeah the guys might, but the girls are going to love it. You'll find that all the girls will want to be with George and none of them will want to be with you two," Alicia answered as George looked at the two boys smugly.

"I'm bored, let's make a light show," George said suddenly, getting up off the armrest. "Ladies, thank you for this little chat. I hope which ever boy one of you were referring to doesn't turn you down, because he'll be making a i_big/i_ mistake."

"Bye, boys," the girls chorused as they watched them walk away.

"They'll be making a big mistake, he likes romantic types and he'd let the girl down nicely. Katie, he's so sweet! You should go for it," Alicia squealed, clapping her hands.

"I don't know… I'm not the inexperienced shy girl he likes - I have kissed guys!" Katie told them.

"Yeah but just because he i_likes/i_ those types of girls doesn't mean he's precisely i_looking/i _for that type of girl," Angelina reminded Katie.

Katie gave in with a sigh. "Okay, okay, I'll tell him at Magic School - but towards the end of the day; I don't want to be sad all day if he turns me down."

"Or you could be happy all day when he doesn't turn you down," Alicia commented before the girls changed the subject to the Triwizard Tournament and what the trainer's powers might be.

__________________________________________________________________________________

The twin's light show had been the hit of the party. All the Gryffindors were still talking about it when Wednesday rolled around. The white, pale blue and pale pink balls of light shaping themselves into anything the twins commanded was rather breathtaking.

"The party was heaps of fun. That was some pretty good magic you preformed," complemented Ginny as they ate their breakfast. "What did you think Hermione?"

"It was okay… where did you learn it anyway?" Hermione asked the twins, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Oh, well, when we were doing our History of Magic homework about the hippy witches and wizards and the spells they used to do… we thought they sounded interesting and would give them a try. Plus, it's pure white magick - can't do any harm to anyone," George admitted with a shrug.

"Now I am impressed," Hermione stated.

Fred and George looked up at her, their mouths gaping open in shock. Hermione was very good at magic—the top of her year. To get a complement from her meant you had done some_ ireally/i_ good magic.

"Thanks, Hermione," Fred and George replied before going back to their breakfast.

Just then Katie, Angelina, and Alicia walked up to them, all three giggling. "Hey, you lot, can I hang with you when we're at Magic School?"

"Sure, Katie," Ginny answered with a smile. She didn't talk to Katie often, but when she did, they always got along. "Colin's hanging out with us too. He got his camera out of the bottom of his trunk and promised to take lots of photos and give us copies."

"Doesn't he still take pictures like he did in his first year?" Ron asked, having to swallow a large mouthful to do so.

"Do you see him walking around, shoving his camera in my face?" Harry asked back.

Ron thought about it for a moment before shaking his head and going back to his breakfast.

"Speak of the warlock — hey, Colin," Ginny said when Colin joined them.

As Colin nodded in recognition towards his greetings, Hermione said, "This is going to be wonderful. I've been reading up on Magic School and it seems amazing. Did you know that it's not actually called Magic School? Well it is—but it was originally in another language and it translated into Magic School. I wonder what kind of powers the trainer will have." Hermione thought for a moment and then asked, "You don't think they'll use them against the champions do you?"

"They might, but only to help them. I asked Professor McGonagall what the trainers are going to do and she said there's a class the Magic School students can take that will teach them how to fight with Muggle weapons like swords and stuff and the trainers are going to teach the champions things like that. Apparently, it will help the champions with reflexes. They will also teach them to act on instinct and to move faster and think on their feet and things like that. It's pretty amazing how much Muggle combat can teach you," Katie informed them. Katie was a year older than Hermione, Harry, and Ron but a year younger then Fred, George and Lee, so none of them knew what McGonagall had told her.

"Wow, that's cool. Hope we get to watch some of the training," Neville said. He was sitting next to Ron and had been listening to the conversation with interest.

"Oh shit, Angelina, we have to get to class. The bells going to ring any moment now," Alicia informed her friend, looking at her watch.

"Bye, have fun," the two girls said as they headed out of the Great Hall.

Looking up and down the Gryffindor table, the group was startled to find they were alone. Looking around the Great Hall, the only ones still at the other tables were the ones who were also going to Magic School.

"Shouldn't be long now," Colin commented, looking at his watch.

Colin was right, it was not long before Dumbledore stood up from his position at the middle of the Staff Table where he and the Heads of Houses were, and addressed the handful of students in the hall. "It seems as though we should be heading off to the doorway. Follow me."

The students all looked around excitedly before getting up and following their Headmaster out of the hall. Dumbledore took them on a long journey through the halls of Hogwarts, into the South Tower.

"I've never been in this section of the school before," Colin acknowledged, looking around at the old, rather decayed rocks. They did not seem to have the magical glow the more frequently used corridors of the school had. The students would have feared some of the rock breaking away and hitting them in the head if it wasn't for the magical residue within the wall.

"Neither have we. No one uses this section so there's no point," Fred told him.

"We're here," Dumbledore stated, stopping in front of a blank wall. Before anyone could question him about it, he started speaking in an ancient Latin dialect. The students watched in silent awe as a rectangular shape in the wall began shimmering like it was nothing but water. The next second, the shimmering stopped and instead a solid gold door with an opal door handle surfaced.

Dumbledore grasped the door handle firmly and spoke the words, "I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, grant me entrance into the depths of i_Skit-nay-ataoyua/i_." Dumbledore turned the opal handle and opened the door. The hallway was bathed in early morning sunlight before Dumbledore stepped in the doorway, blocking the light from the students and teachers. He walked wordlessly through the doorway, not bothering to make sure the others followed for he knew they would.

There were collective gasps as everyone surveyed their surroundings…


	3. Blinded: Part One

_**G'day My Lovely Readers, **_

_**I am happy to say this is the third chapter in what I hope to be a lengthy story. Bare with me after you read the twist I put in. I have it backed up and well explained!**_

…_**xXxLove SandyxXx…**_

The Hogwarts students and the five staff members found themselves standing in the middle of the grounds of Magic School. The grass was a perfect green, there were fountains with malty coloured water littering the large field, the lake, which was much larger than the one back at Hogwarts, was a lilac purple, and the castle itself looked fit for royalty. There was an air of unwavering respect, as though one could sense the power the students held. Everywhere they looked there was a breathtaking scene of perfection and power. The grounds and castle radiated magic and its glow rivalled Hogwarts, making it golden and Hogwarts but mere brass in comparison.

"Professor," they heard someone say. Everyone looked around and saw a man around his thirties walking towards them, a kind smile on his face. The man looked both friendly and wise, with his dark brown hair and goatee and equally sophisticated brown eyes.

"Professor Axely," Dumbledore acknowledged as the man drew near. Dumbledore and Axely shook hands before Dumbledore turned to his students and fellow staff. "Professor, this is Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick and Snape." Axely bowed and kissed the hands of the females and shook the hands of the males. "And these are the students…"

"Don't tell me! Mr. Malfoy I already know through his cousin—powerful witch that one—, Blaise Zambini, Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abbot, Ginny Weasley, with her brothers Ron, Fred, and George, Lee Jordan…" George had already figured out that Axely could read minds and quickly grew bored with his trick.

As he looked around, taking in the site, he spotted a student lying on the ground near one of the closer fountains. Deciding to mingle, George walked away from the group and over to the fountain. As he drew near, George was able to see that the student was a girl with long, silky black hair pulled back in a loose bun. She looked around fourteen. The girl wasn't even bothering to read the book that lay in front of her; instead she had bewitched it to read for her in a dreary and dull voice that sounded a lot like Professor Binns, the boring History teacher back at Hogwarts. The girl seemed to find it at least tolerable, for George could tell she was awake. She had one foot up in the air and was lazily trying to keep the slip-on shoe on her toe. The girl didn't even notice George approaching until he stepped on a twig, causing it to break.

"Hello?" the girl said looking up, but not at George.

"Erm, hi, I'm one of the Hogwarts students, George Weasley," George introduced himself.

The girl nodded her head, before lifting it to look directly at him. Her eyes were hidden behind dark glasses and a few strands of dark hair had escaped her bun, her skin was pale like china and made her red lips look like blood.

"Hello, welcome to Magic School," greetedthe girl, waving her hand lazily to stop the book from talking.

"So... um… what… what are you?" George stuttered, hoping he didn't sound rude.

Thankfully, the girl chuckled softly and smiled. "I'm a witch… well sort of. It's complicated."

"Oh... well I'm a wizard… just a wizard, nothing complicated about that," George told her, making her chuckle again. He liked her chuckle. There was something innocent about them, as if she either didn't chuckle often, or she chuckled at everything. George couldn't work out which.

"Making friends?" someone behind George asked. The voice made the girl sit up in surprise. George turned to find that everyone had followed him and the speaker was Dumbledore.

"Umm… I was just talking to her. You know, i_mingling/i_," George explained as many of the boys gaped at the girl. She was rather striking, except the glasses hid some of her face.

"That's quite all right, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said before looking at the girl as she stood up and brushed herself off. Now that she was standing, George could see that she was wearing a grey pleated skirt, a simple button up white blouse, and a grey tie with slip on black shoes.

"Professor Dumbledore, I would like you to meet one of the students applying for the trainer position. All of our candidates are from the graduating Defence class. I can ensure you that Drucilla is extraordinarily powerful and knows how to fight. Drucilla, this is Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts," introduced Axely to them.

Dumbledore reached out his hand to shake the girl's, but Drucilla was looking to the left of Dumbledore as she extended her own hand. The group looked on in confusion as she held her hand out several inches to the side of Dumbledore's. Axely, unfazed by the girl's behaviour, guided Drucilla's hand gently into Dumbledore's.

"Nice to meet you," greeted Drucilla in a lazy voice as they shook hands.

"Do any of you Hogwarts students have a question for Drucilla, since she's probably one of the few students here willing to answer?" Axely proclaimed.

"Umm… what are the classes like?" Neville piped up after no one offered a question.

"All right, like usual classes, I expect, except if a student pulls a prank, they don't have to fumble with a wand," Drucilla answered with a cheeky smile in her Headmaster's direction.

"I don't expect you to know the answer, but I'm hoping Professor Axely will. Why is the lake purple?" Hermione inquired, pointing at said pool of water.

"The lake's purple?" Drucilla asked. At first everyone thought she was joking until it clicked for George.

"You're blind!" In response to George's revelation, Drucilla nodded her head and took off her glasses, revealing glassy, milk white eyes with a dim blue in the centre, where her black pupils should have been.

"Oh my god, I'm i_so/i_ sorry I..." Hermione started, but was stopped when Drucilla raised her hand.

"It's all right. It doesn't bother me… but is the lake really purple? Is that an unusual colour for water?" Drucilla asked with interest as she put her glasses back on.

"Yeah, water's normally blue… or brown. But I wouldn't drink brown water," answered George.

There was that chuckle again. "Please tell me if I ever go to drink brown water… or purple for that matter."

"Deal." George found himself smiling at her, even though he knew she couldn't see it.

"If you can't see, how can you be the trainer? It wouldn't take much to beat you," blurted out Pansy insensitively.

"PANSY!" roared Draco in anger.

"Draco?" chimed Drucilla, turning her ear in the direction of the voice.

Draco's frown quickly turned to an easy smile, which was not often seen on his face. "Yeah, how are you?" he inquired.

"I have not changed in substance nor thought capacity, that is a useless question, but I suggest you make 'Pansy' watch as I apply the trainer's spot." Drucilla's voice seemed to vibrate with power just to prove her point although the whole time it was in a drawl.

"Speaking of trying out for the spot, you should probably be heading off to the gymnasium to warm up," interrupted Axely, aware of Drucilla's discomfort at Pansy's remark.

Drucilla nodded her agreement before sticking out her hand, making the strap of her bag fly into it, and then her book. After she put her book away, she withdrew a red coloured sphere which she waved her hand over and said, "Gymnasium." The ball then lit up and hovered in front of Drucilla's face. It flashed repeatedly with light and began telling her how to make her way up to the castle without running into any obstacles.

"Well, we should be heading up to the castle. I wish to show you some of the more common routes before we go to the gymnasium, that way you won't get too lost," Axely told them all with a clap of his hands after Drucilla had disappeared.

* * *

"So what are they like?"

"I have no idea who iwho/i is."

"The intruders from Hogwarts!"

"Clement, they're not intruders, they're visitors," Drucilla debated with her acquaintance. They were in the gymnasium stretching. The air was faint with the smell of sweat and there was the sound of people flexing their powers.

"Say's you! I know what wand wielders are like. They want more power—i_our/i_ power," argued Clement.

"Just because one wand wielder tried to steal your magic, does not mean that all of them will. Not to mention, they have no power over us! We have the upper hand," Drucilla reassured him.

"Yeah, well, we'll see, here they come," Clement informed Drucilla, looking over her shoulder at the door.

Drucilla shrugged at Clement's inability to accept that not all wand wielders were bad, just as someone called her name.

"Drucilla, can you help me warm up?" Drucilla turned her head so that her ear was facing the voice. She recognised it as Xandra, the Alchemist.

"Very well, what did you have in mind?" Drucilla asked, turning to face Xandra.

"We could throw low energy fireballs at each other and dodge them," Xandra recommended.

"I didn't know you had owned control over the powers you inherited from your Father," Drucilla commented with an agreeing nod.

"Yeah, I just learnedduring the holidays. So you go first?" Xandra asked, pride for her accomplishment evident in her voice.

Without a word, Drucilla made a fireball appear in her hand. It did not hurt her at all, but she threw it all the same, straight at where Xandra's voice had been moments before. The sound of the fireball hitting the opposite wall reached Drucilla's well trained ears right before they picked up on the sound of a fireball heading her way. Drucilla listened to it getting closer and, in the last moment, moved out of the way. She could feel the heat that radiated off of it as it brushed her shoulder. She could hear the crackling as it combined with oxygen particles to sustain the flame. Then she heard the distinct sound of it hitting the wall behind her as the Hogwarts students gasped at her speed.

Drucilla was not sure how powerful the fireballs were, but she knew they were coming at her more frequently. Just as she threw a fireball at where the sounds of Xandra's heavy pants were, she felt the heat of an approaching one. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to duck, so she hit it away with a kick. It took but a second for her to realise she had hit it towards the Hogwarts students and she teleported over to them. She reappeared right in front of the group and activated her shielding ability, creating a large, white, but still transparent bubble, just as the fireball came in contact with it. The fireball was more powerful than Drucilla had realised. As it rebounded off her shield, she fell back because of the force, only to be caught by whoever was behind her. She did not know who it was, but whoever it was had caused something like an electric charge to go through her body. She had no idea what it was, or even how to describe it, but she had a feeling it had something to do with the person's touch. i_Perhaps they have __electrokenisis__/i,_ she thought.

"Are you all right?" asked a male voice as he stood her up and allowed her to turn around to face him. She knew she had heard the voice before, but not enough to remember whose it was.

"Yes thank you, um…"Drucilla trailed off uncertainly.

"George Weasley," the boy told her hesitantly.

"Right, I haven't heard your voice enough to recognise it," Drucilla informed him, not wishing him to think she was rude. i_This is going to become intolerable very quickly./i_

"It's all right; I guessed that much," replied George.

Drucilla nodded her head before bluntly asking, "Why do you smell like gun powder?"

A few people laughed as George's voice said from the left of his original position, "Why, George, you're blushing."

Drucilla stepped back in shock. "Why are you talking in the third person… and what's blushing?"

"I'm not talking in the third person. That was my twin brother, Fred," George's voice told her from in front of her.

"And blushing is where someone's cheeks go red because they're embarrassed," the voice that sounded like George said, although she knew it was Fred.

"If he's embarrassed of the fact that he smells like gun powder, then he should take a bath," Drucilla replied simply. "What's a twin?"

"Oh he's not embarrassed about smelling like gun powder. He's most likely blushing because of something else." Fred snickered. "And we both smell like gun powder because we've been inventingmore products for i_Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes/i_—the prank shop we want to own," declared Fred, with pride in his voice.

"Twins are two people that were born on the same day, by the same Mum. Most twins look exactly the same, but not all," George tried to answer as best he could. "You ask a lot of questions."

"I suggest you don't use any pranks around here. They would not be tolerated," Drucilla warned them curtly, her jaw tightening.

"Thanks for the warning; we'll remember that, especially since that blond boy's glaring at us. Is he your boyfriend?" George asked, sounding somewhat crestfallen.

"I don't know who you're talking about seeing as I do not know what boy is blond, but I have no boyfriend." Drucilla bit her tongue to refrain from asking questions. She knew it was a habit that was frowned upon by her family, except for her cousin who always answered her questions.

"Oh?" George asked rhetorically, sounding happier.

"Hmmm," Drucilla said, having no reply, before turning around and walking back over to Xandra.

"Who's the guy you were talking to? He's cute." Xandra's breathing was heavy, suggesting that she had had a decent warm up.

"Just a guy from Hogwarts." Drucilla did not see why it was any of Xandra's business who he was, so she didn't answer fully. "There's a blond glaring at George."

"George, eh? Nice name. Oh, and Clement is blond, really good looking too, six-pack and all, and is glaring at the Wand Wielders." Xandra sighed.

Now she knew what Clement looked like. Although her father's potion had taken her eyesight when she was young, she still knew what colours and words looked like. This was because of the other potion she had taken during the summer which was made to help her. She decided that perhaps she could put another image in her mind... "What does George look like?"

"Light ginger hair, nice smile; average height; decent build; he looks fit." Drucilla could hear it in Xandra's voice that she was soaking in George's appearance with appreciation.

"I think we should get ready," Drucilla said, abruptly stopping Xandra's adoration of George.

"Good idea, do you want a hand over to the fighting arena?" Xandra asked, touching Drucilla's elbow to show she was ready to hold it and help her over.

"No," Drucilla said sharply, moving her arm away from Xandra.

"Okay..." Xandra's voice was questioning.

Drucilla heard Xandra's step pattern heading away from her. The blind girl swallowed, knowing she shouldn't have refused Xandra's offer, since she did need help getting to the fighting area, which was on the other side of the large gymnasium. With a sigh, she took a tentative step forward. Having hit nothing, Drucilla took two more. On the second, her knee came in contact with something hard. "Ow," whispered Drucilla.

"You all right?" said someone next to her ear.

Drucilla's breath caught in her throat, due to shock, and her cheeks felt warm. She hadn't heard anyone approaching and now she felt an odd feeling.i _I can't believe I was so weak as to run into something in front of a Wand Wielder. I truly must stop spending so much time with my cousin, I think he is effecting me./i_ "Fine."

"You sure?" the boy asked, concern in his voice.

"Yes, I just hit my knee on something. Hard!" Drucilla replied. She then ruefully added, "And, I can't believe someone saw."

"It looks like a little railing that's connected to nothing," the boy told her, "and only I saw; everyone else is either getting ready or have caught sight of the shiny weapons on the walls. Honestly, they're like two-year-olds."

"A hurdle, for training," Drucilla answered with a smirk of amusement at the boy's last comment. i_Why are my cheeks warm?/i _She touched her cheek softly, feeling the heat.

"Oh okay," the boy said rather distractedly. "Hey you're blushing!"

She suddenly recognised the voice. "George?"

"Yeah," George confirmed. "I saw you talking to that girl. Why isn't she helping you to where you have to go? Or why don't you just use that orb... thing?"

"The Directosphere can only direct me to the room I request, unless it's the Great Hall. There, it can lead me to a table, but the fighting arena is just a clearing and a mat. It can't tell the difference from the rest of the room. It directs me by saying, turn left here, object in the way, five stairs up; things like that. It has already told me how to get into the room. The light is for everyone else," Drucilla explained, ignoring his first question.

"Well, may I escort you to the arena, where you shall beat the snot out of many people?" George asked her, holding out his elbow and letting it brush her arm gently so she was aware of its presents.

"If you mean the area where the try-outs are being held, then very well, you may," Drucilla replied, grasping George's elbow and trying to ignore the electric jolt that went through her arm, which was making its way through her whole body. "The electrical currents in this room must have something wrong with them… or it is just me," she stated simply as George led her across the gymnasium.

"It's not just you, I keep feeling it to," George reassured her. The two walked for a little in a comfortable silence before George spoke up again. "So, do you think you're a shoo-in?"

"I am assuming i_shoo-_in/i means do I have a chance. I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I'm confident that I will defeat most of them," Drucilla confided in him.

"That's great; you'll get to go to Hogwarts. You'll like it there. The view's not as goo… i_oh/i_!" George stopped mid-sentence and mid-walk, Drucilla stopping with him.

Drucilla chuckled softly making George's eyes shine, although she couldn't see it. "It is fine. I have met a lot of people that don't realise. It took my cousin a while to understand what being blind meant. We grew up together, but he still, up until we were about nine, pointed at things and said, 'Look at that.'"

George laughed and started walking again. Looking around, he noticed for the first time that the room was covered in weapons and exercise equipment. Quickly sweeping his eyes over Drucilla, George concluded shehad obviously spent a lot of time in the gym. She wasn't petite, but she was skinny, with only a small stomach and he could tell by the deep blue tank top and light grey track suite pants she had changed into, that she had muscles. Her thick hair was out of its bun and in a messy ponytail, and her glasses were gone.

George and Drucilla stopped at the edge of the mat all the students going for the training position were standing on. Drucilla slid her hand down George's arm and brushed his fingers against hers as she let go of his arm. George didn't know why, but it felt natural for him to lean in and whisper in her ear, "Good luck, I hope you become the trainer."

Drucilla's eyelids dropped slightly as George's lips brushed her ear. "Thank you, I will do my best."

_**Da da da…. SHE'S BLIND…. *collective gasps*…. I did not see that coming! Lmao I know, I didn't mention anything in the summary, did I? That's 'cause I wanted it to be a surprise, so SURPRISE! It was sooo weird writing from Drucilla's point of view. I actually walked around the house with my eyes closed for a while. My mum thought it was a dare… or me just being stupid! Bahaha it was fun though! R&R if you want!**_

…_**xXxLove SandyxXx… **_


	4. Blinded: Part Two

Drucilla stepped away from George and onto the mat. Within seconds, the blond boy was next to her and George felt a stab in his chest as the boy smiled and talked with Drucilla.

"Clement, you really are the most bizarre personI've ever met," stated Drucillawith amusement.

"You all right, mate?" Fred asked, walking up to his brother.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine," answered George, only half paying attention as he watched Drucilla sitting on the mat and doing stretches.

"She's doesn't look that bad," Fred acknowledged, seeing where George was looking.

"She's beautiful," George corrected him. Thankfully, Fred didn't overhear him, seeing as a Hufflepuff boy called Smith had just touched one of the weapons on the wall and had caused a lot of them to fall to the ground in a loud clutter.

Many of the Magic School students laughed at the look of shock on Smith's face, whereas others looked utterly annoyed.

"See what I mean? They're after power," Drucilla's friend, Clement, whispered to her, loud enough for George to hear.

"Honestly, Clement, you are paranoid! Even if he wasn't a hopeless klutz, I could get any weapon out of his hands in moments and so could you." Drucilla sighed and leaned forward. George marvelled at Drucilla's flexibility. Drucilla was doing the side splits, but she was still able to put her whole front against the mat.

"George," sung Fred, waving a hand in front of George's face, which was identical to his own, except for a few freckles.

"Yeah?"asked George, looking at his brother.

Fred snorted and shook his head. "Never mind."

Giggling was heard behind the group of Hogwarts students. Turning around, the identical boys found three teenage girls standing together and giggling behind their hands. The girls were wearing light, breezy green dresses and had flowers in their hair. Upon seeing the group of boys, which also consisted of Harry, Ron, Neville and Lee, they started skipping towards them, holding hands to make a chain.

"Hi, boys." The red head out of the group giggled, her voice full of happiness. The girls started dancing around the boys. All three girls had the same giggle, slightly high-pitched and very girlie.

"Hi,"said Harry uncertainly, quirking an eyebrow at the other boys.

The girls just giggled again.

"Um, I'm sorry, but what are you guys... ar, girls?"asked Lee, turning his head to watch the girls dance around them.

The brunette did a spin out of the circle she and her friends were dancing in and walked towards Lee, a spring in her step. "We're Nymphs, of course. Our powers are connected to nature. Flowers…"

"Water…" the blonde chimed in, dancing around Neville.

"Animals…" the red head added, circling Harry in rhythm.

"i_Love!/i_" finished all three at the same time before giggling again.

"And you're here to fight?" Colin questioned, walking over and joining the group, taking a photo of the nymphs as he did.

"Heavens, no! We're against fighting, but there's love everywhere, even on a battlefield." The blonde smiled cheekily and her eyes sparkled. She was running her fingers through George's hair lovingly, making him feel uncomfortable at the contact.

"There's love in this room?"sneered Blaise Zabini, adding himself into the group with a handful of other Slytherins as well as Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"Always,"said the brunette with a giggle.

"They're referring to the handful of people here that are dating someone that is also in this room; they're also probably referring to family love, like say Fred and George," someone behind the group told them. Everyone turned to see Drucilla standing on the edge of the mat facing the group. The nymphs giggled again.

"Don't forget the others we feel,"pointed out the blonde, spinning over to Drucilla and tucking a flower behind Drucilla's ear.

"Daisy, I have no idea who you are talking about," Drucilla stated in a drawl, frowning as she took the flower out of her hair and holding it out to the person in front of her.

"Who? Ron and Ginny?"George happened to be the one in front of Drucilla and took the orchid from her, causing the nymphs to giggle. "Ron and Ginny are Fred and my younger siblings."

"You seem to have many siblings,"said Drucilla raising an eyebrow.

"We have three older brothers, one younger brother and one younger sister,"answered Fred, as George absently twirled the flower between his forefinger and thumb.

"Love is the most powerful thing imaginable." The brunette Nymph smiled and sighed. George looked at Drucilla just in time to see her roll her unseeing eyes.

"Anyway, I came over here to tell you three to keep it down when we are trying out. It is a lot of work, no love involved either so I don't see why you are even here." Drucilla tightened her jaw at the fresh waves of girlie giggles.

"There's suddenly a powerful energy in this room. We couldn't stay away! Two people, both inexperienced. Aw, is there anything cuter?" Daisy sighed looking off into the distance and into her own little world.

"Uh huh,"drawled Drucilla in a bored tone. In response to this, the girls merely giggled again.

When Drucilla flinched at the noise, George understood why she was so annoyed. Her hearing was stronger than others because of her blindness, meaning the giggling was causing her pain.

As the nymphs giggled again, Drucilla's temper heightened. "Enough!" she growled.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing. It was so quiet that they could hear everyone gasp as they held their breaths. That was when the Hogwarts students realised something: Drucilla was extremely feared,even with her disability and the fact that she was obviously at least two years younger than the other students in her year.

Power radiated off of Drucilla, making the nymphs shrink away from her. "I told you to keep it down!"hissed Drucilla, in a voice barely above a whisper. Even though it was at a low volume, just like her growl, everyone heard it.

"Sorry,"said all three nymphs with the greatest sincerity.

Once all the Magic School students were sure that Drucilla wasn't going to kill the nymphs, they went back to work. The Hogwarts students turned back to Drucilla, all of them looking shocked, except for Malfoy and Pansy. Malfoy looked impressed, but not surprised, and Pansy looked frightened, as though she was eating her own words.

"Wow, that was…i_wow/i_," George tried to say.

"Nice verbal skills, Weasley,"said Malfoy sarcastically.

"Draco, be nice." Drucilla's voice had amusement in it, but it was definitely a demand. Drucilla turned her head to look in the direction George's voice had came from. Inclining her head at his compliment, she said to him, "Thank you, it is not that hard really."

"Well I don't think I can silence a whole room like that," Colin appraised her. "Hey, could I um… have a picture?"

Drucilla looked confused before slowly answering, "Okay."

"Erm can I get a few? It would be really cool to have pictures of a Magic School student with more than one Hogwarts student." Colin looked down guiltily after asking Drucilla for so much.

"Erm." Drucilla started too answered before a shrill whistle went through the large room. "After the try-outs."

"Oh, can I take photos of the try-outs?" Colin asked eagerly.

"You will have to ask Professor Axely - it's his decision." Drucilla walked off to the centre of the mat, where everyone was assembling. Most of them looked anxious and scared, but somewhat confident, while others looked cocky. The moment everyone saw Drucilla walk into the centre, they all looked very scared and shrunk away from the girl slightly.

The only one who didn't seem affected by the tension in the air wasColin, who was quickly asking Professor Axely if he could take photos, and was thankfully granted permission.

Professor Axely stepped to the edge of the mat. "Now, students, remember the rules. No magic is allowed until there are only fifteen people left in the Dome. Make sure you don't kill each other! And, of course, the main rule, try-outs or not, do not under any circumstance, target someone when their back is turned."

The Hogwarts students looked at each other in confusion. The Dome? Before any of them could ask the question though, the wishing-to-be trainers were encased in a large, slightly transparent, blue dome, taking up the whole space of the mat and reaching the roof.

George watched as Drucilla dropped her head slightly and turned her ear to the larger group of students. There were around seventy people; he just prayed she'd do all right. A blind girl against seventy were not odds in her favour.

"One, two, three." On 'three', Axely waved his hand and a loud whistle was emanated.

No one moved for a moment, each waiting for the other to make a move. The action started when one of the students, a cocky brunette girl, swung at Drucilla - of all people. She was diagonally behind Drucilla, and she obviously thought that because Drucilla was neither facing her nor had one of her ears facing her, she would be able to get the upper hand. That, however, was incorrect. With lightening fast speed, Drucilla grabbed a hold of the girl's wrist and used her other hand to push up on the girl's elbow until there was a crack.

The girl gave a little whimper of pain before she disapparated, only to apparate outside the dome not too far away from the Hogwarts students. Colin, who had lowered his camera after he had taken a photo of what Drucilla did, quickly raised it again as the fight started up again.

The fighters definitely knew their stuff. Their balance was perfect, and their hits accurately calculated. They moved quickly and they took the blows well. They saw a few of them take tremendously strong hits, and yet not get transported out of the dome.

It didn't take long for more people to join the brunette with the broken arm. Some were nursing cuts, bruises and others, like the first girl, had broken bones. They were all fine though, seeing as Healers were on them in moments. It was hard to tell how many of them were kicked out by Drucilla, but it seemed as though she was doing really well. She had taken a few hits and yet they hadn't fazed her.

Drucilla was hidden from view for part of the fight, but when some students moved out of the way, either by being kicked out or to get a better fighting position, she came into view. It seemed as though a small group had decided to team up against Drucilla. She was holding her own fairly well, considering.

When one of the boys swung a punch at her, she grabbed his wrist like she did with the girl, and pulled him off balance. As he took a staggering step towards her, she threw a kick directly at his chest. The boy hunched over to catch his breath and Drucilla put her back against the boy and used it to give a double kick at two advancing boys. Jumping back onto her two feet, she threw a punch at the girl coming her way. All four of the students ended up outside the dome and Drucilla ended up fighting someone else.

When there was just above thirty people left, Axely created the whistling noise again and called for a halt. "I think we should make things more interesting." Next second, weapons were dropping into the still dome. Drucilla spun to stop herself from getting stabbed and grabbed the hilt of a falling sword. She swung it before sliding the flat of the blade against her palm, testing the balance.

"Wow, she's good,"commented Harry as he watched her handle the sword some more. The group nodded and Colin took a photo of her.

The silver sword was hypnotising to George. He watched her swing it across her body, shaving close to her arms, but not touching her. The hilt had emerald gems; it reminded him of the ruby hilted sword in Dumbledore's office.

"Slytherin's sword," Dumbledore commented as everyone started the try-outs again. "I thought that was a myth."

Axely chuckled. "Yes, not many know it is real. Gryffindor had a sword, Slytherin had a sword; Slytherin had a ring, Gryffindor had a ring, according to myth anyway."

"She chose Slytherin's sword," Malfoy said with a hint of pride.

"No, Slytherin's sword chose her. I made sure that the weapon landed closest to the student that could handle it. That way there's still a safety factor," Axely corrected Malfoy.

With the addition of weapons, the number was decreased rapidly. It wasn't long before Axely had to cease the try-out again. "OK, weapons back out of the dome, you're allowed to use your magic."

Fourteen out of fifteen students gleefully activated their powers, Drucilla being the fifteenth.

The one called Clement started to glow and his clothes shifted, and thenext second he was in clothes that looked like they belonged in ancient Greece. All the girls sighed. Xandra's features turned pale and ghostly and the whites of her eyes turned red. One of the girls started twitching uncomfortably as her skin started to rip away, being replaced by thick fur. When all the skin had been torn away, a giant wolf stood in her spot.

Drucilla was turning her head as though she was watching everyone transform, but she was yet to transform herself. Her blank eyes landed on the boy standing closest to her; he seemed to intrigue her.

His transformation was definitely one of the most noticeable, even though two people had sprouted wings. His silky, tamed, black hair turned wild, yet not messy, his face paled and his blue eyes shone brighter as the black ring around them darkened. The last major change was his build, he was a slender build but, after his transformation, he was nothing but well formed muscles. The muscles were easier to see then anyone else's because he was in nothing but a pair of deep blue sweat pants, his shirt being torn in the fight by someone.

George knew it would be stupid to thing Drucilla liked his new appearance because, as he reminded himself, she couldn't see him. He could tell that the Hogwarts girls liked this student's appearance more then they liked Clement's.

"Why hasn't Drucilla transformed? Doesn't she have any good powers?"snapped Pansy, trying to regain her bitterness towards Drucilla.

"Oh, you have no idea," one of the students that had already been knocked out of the dome told Pansy with a smirk.

"You are going to be the hardest to get out." Drucilla pointed at the boy near her. Her voice drifted through the dome easily, drawing everyone's eyes toward her. There was something red on her eyebrow that was facing away from the group.

"Of course I am. I'm a Vampire God." The boy smiled cheekily.

"You wish." Drucilla turned away from him as Clement addressed her.

"Aren't you going to power up?"

"Not yet. But I can assure you that I will get all of you out within seconds of each other," Drucilla gloated.

"Ten Galleons." Drucilla nodded in agreement to Clement's bet as Axely told them to start.

Obviously, the fourteen others had chosen Drucilla as their first target. They all took a step towards Drucilla but before they could take another, clouds started to form at the roof of the dome. Drucilla raised her hands slowly to the clouds and the thunder grew stronger. The weather inside the dome was affecting the outside area as well. The girls had to grab their hair and the hems of their skirts because of the strong winds. George's lengthened hair was blowing in his eyes and obscuring his view. The clouds were darkening, making it look like nightfall.

In a matter of moments, large lightening-bolts started to hit the ground. The other fourteen tried to use their powers against the sudden storm, but it was no use. Drucilla threw her hands forward and the lightning struck her opponents.

As Drucilla had promised, all fourteen of the students were out of the dome in seconds. Also as Drucilla had said, the 'Vampire God' stayed in a few seconds longer than the others, fighting her powers. Drucilla just increased her powers, getting him out of the dome, and soon causing the dome to disintegrate.

"You owe me ten Galleons,"saidDrucilla to Clement, walking off the mat and listening to the pants of her opponents to navigate her way around the room. Now that she was facing them, they could see that her eyebrow was cut and blood was thickly falling from the wound.

"So, you win?" Cho Chang asked Drucilla, grimacing at her cut as Drucilla waved away the Healer.

"No, we have to take in other factors. Like how many people she actually got out of the dome, what skills she used, her class marks, and things like that." Axely scratched his beard.

As the Hogwarts students started talking to the Magic School students, George went to go talk to Drucilla only to stop short. He watched as Draco walked up to Drucilla and congratulated her… and hugged her.

"Where's my flower?" George heard Drucilla say.

George headed towards the two as they drew apart. "Congratulations, Drucilla, that was amazing, and here's your flower." George gently put the flower that he was still holding, in Drucilla's hand. "But you're bleeding."

"Thank you, and it doesn't matter if I'm bleeding," Drucilla muttered, taking the flower from him. "Erm, I'm going to have a shower."

"Oh wait, can I get a picture of you and George, and then you and Draco?" Colin interrupted.

"Okay then, but I really want a shower, so make it quick." Drucilla looked uncomfortable as George draped an arm around her shoulders. She relaxed for the photo and once George had directed her to face the camera, she smiled and looked at ease. George looked at her after the photo was taken, only to see the skin on either side of her cut stretch out to each other. In front of his eyes, Drucilla's cut healed itself.

"How?" George whispered. Drucilla either didn't hear him or didn't listen, either way she didn't answer. Instead, she walked over to Malfoy to get a picture with him.

She was definitely more comfortable having Malfoy put his arm around her shoulders. He even made her laugh by something he had whispered in her ear. Her laugh was like her chuckle, except that it made George smile wider than the chuckles did.


	5. Cousin Malfoy

5. Cousin Malfoy

Katie watched in horror and pain as George handed Drucilla back the flower she had given him. He even purposely brushed his fingers against hers. Katie knew what was happening; she had done it so many times with him. George was developing a crush on Drucilla, and with her most likely to win the training position, that crush was just going to get stronger. She couldn't ask him now. He would never say "yes" if he couldn't get Drucilla out of his head.

Katie watched Drucilla grab her bag, swaying slightly from overuse of her powers and remove the Direct-o-Sphere. She then followed it to the showers, twirling the flower in her fingers as she went.

"That was cool, ey, Katie?" a voice behind the girl said.

Turning, Katie was met with the face of Ginny Weasley. "Yeah, Ginny, really cool."

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked, seeing Katie's pale complexion.

"I'm fine," Katie lied.

"Are you sure? You know I'm always here to listen," Ginny reassured her.

"Just boy-troubles on my mind." Katie sighed. She hoped Ginny wouldn't work out it was George.

"Oh, well, like I said, I'm always here to listen." Ginny looked Katie in the eyes, letting her know she was sincere.

Katie sighed again before replying, "Thanks."

The Hogwarts students started heading out of the Gym, going to look around the rest of the school. Katie noticed that George kept looking over his shoulder as he walked. He was trying to see if Drucilla was done in the shower. Fortunately for Katie, she was not.

The students broke into groups the moment they were out of the Gym. The Slytherins went one way, the Hufflepuffs going another way, the Ravenclaw's going the way of their choice, with Harry shooting Cho Chang a quick, longing look, and the Gryffindors stuck together.

_iPoor Harry, I know how it feels,/i _Katie mused sadly.

The group of Gryffindors wandered around as the Magic School students bustled about to their next class. Some of the students looked as though they could fit into Hogwarts. Others though, did not. Some had wings sprouting out of their backs, some had spikes going down their arms, some were green and some weren't.

The group went out into the grounds for a while and talked to some of the students, even getting pictures with a few of them. Most of them were incredibly nice, although secretive about their gifts, but a few were horrid, particularly the vampires.

"Oh, hello, you're the Hogwarts students, aren't you?" A shadow was cast onto the Hogwarts students as someone addressed them. The girl sat down and they were able to see her properly instead of just a silhouette. It was the girl Drucilla had been warming up with. "I'm Xandra."

"Hi, Xandra, I'm Hermione. Your school is gorgeous." Hermione looked around at her surroundings as a smile slipped onto her face.

"Why, thank you, Hermione." Xandra smiled and flicked her black hair. Xandra was very pretty. She had soft black hair and smooth dark skin. Her brown eyes shone brightly and her smile was wide and friendly. "So did you like the try-outs?"

"Oh yeah, they were really amazing," Harry answered.

"Well that's good. I would hate for you all not to have faith in your trainer. I have to say though, they are exhausting. The more power you have, the more energy it drains." She didn't sound bitter at the fact that Drucilla beat her. As though sensing their thoughts, she brought up the young girl. "I figured Drucilla would win. She's good. Bet she's near dead though. Everyone was hoping that a lot of people would attack her all together first and get rid of her energy... didn't work. I have a bet with Clement that she's sleeping in class."

"How did she… you know…" Colin tried to ask.

"End up blind?" Xandra finished for him with a kind smile. When Colin nodded, Xandra answered him, "Her dad was an inventor - potions, I guess. He made a potion when she was one and… it didn't turn out how he wanted. It exploded in her face and blinded her. But it heightened her senses tenfold."

"That explains why she can fight," Fred said, looking slightly surprised.

"Yep, but she's… well…"

"What?" George pressed her for information.

"Well, she's weird. She's like, not evil, but ignorant. I swear, she's a nice, innocent, i_inexperienced/i_ girl, but she has like a twisted sense of morality. She doesn't understand normal things and doesn't understand why it's bad," Xandra tried to explain. "But she had a sheltered life, so that might be why."

"You can't be serious!" George said.

"It's hard to explain, pretend I didn't say anything." Xandra realised she was just going to get into an argument with George over this, and she couldn't really explain it properly anyway. She knew Drucilla was unusual but she just didn't know how to put it.

"So she's nice, innocent and… i_inexperienced/i_?" Fred asked, looking at George slyly at the last one.

"Yeah, well, I know Clement and Nodge wouldi _love/i_ to date her, but she's just not interested. Nodge is the 'Vampire God.' Both his parents are vampires - and obviouslyso is he - but he doesn't feed off humans, don't ask me why, not sure myself. Anyway, I don't know why Drucilla isn't interested, but yeah." Xandra nodded her head absentmindedly as they thought of a new subject.

Just when it seemed futile, Hermione, Ginny and Katie gasped. Looking behind her, Xandra saw what they were looking at. "Here, puppy, puppy." Puppies had just run out of nowhere and started playing. These ones had stubby legs and round stomachs, making them waddle to keep off the ground. The Magic School students were not shocked by their appearance, seeing as they had became used to it. It was one of the things about Magic School. Puppies, kittens, butterflies, blue birds, etc, appeared out of thin air and played. The five puppies came to Xandra when she cooed and started jumping on the group, wishing them to join in with the fun they were having.

"Do they always appear?" Lee asked, scratching one behind the ear.

"Yeah, but not always the same species. Poor Drucilla tripped over one when she was eleven. Broke her wrist, but she healed straight after, was tired for the rest of the week too." Xandra purposely said "poor" so they knew she was sympathetic to the girl. She didn't mind her; she just found her weird at times.

"How old is Drucilla?" George questioned.

"Fourteen. I know, she's powerful for a fourteen-year-old." Xandra looked at the group before looking over the grounds of Magic School. "Do you want a tour of the school?"

The group thought before nodding their heads. They got up off the ground, some of them still holding puppies, and made their way across the grounds.

"So tell us about the school. Its name isn't Magic School, is it?" Hermione questioned eagerly.

Xandra chuckled. "Well, yes, it is. It's just said in a different language. i_Skit-nay-ataoyua/i _means Magic School. No one really remembers where it came from. Some say the Founders made it up, others say it's a conjunction of all their languages in one, all meaning Magic School."

"Cool and the people here, I mean…" Ginny trailed off innocently, waiting to see how Xandra would take it.

She smiled. "I'm an Alchemist, but I'm also a Pyrokinesis; through my father. It means I can create and manipulate fire. You lot almost got hit by one of my fireballs. Sorry about that, by the way."

"It's fine," George reassured her as they walked. "No harm done."

"So what's Drucilla?" Katie asked stiffly.

"A witch. Pureblood, I think. They worked out one advantage to being pure is eventually your line becomes active powered. But once it's active you can marry someone that is not pure and your line will still stay active powered." Xandra walked them up two levels and through corridors. It was obvious they didn't have a designated location.

The Gryffindors walked around aimlessly. They were talking with Xandra as she showed them the corridors and explained the history, mainly to Hermione. Like Hogwarts, Magic School, or i_Skit-nay-ataoyua/i_, had secret passage ways, hidden behind tapestries, stairs that moved and trick doors. The difference though, was there weren't any portraits on the walls. Every so often, they would catch a flash of something running across the walls. Horses, brooms, wizards, centaurs, fairies, or a forest would zoom across the wall. It was slightly unnerving, hearing laughter or hooves, but not seeing the portrait to go with it. Not to mention the scenery of the paintings would sometimes move with the people and creatures, and sometimes not, ending up with barbarians fighting at a fairy wedding.

They walked up a staircase, Ron stomping his feet, as per usual. Next moment, the part of the stairs that Ron was walking on turned into a slide, and Ron's feet were taken out from beneath him. He slid back down, taking Katie with him.

Passer-bys laughed at the group's shocked faces. Xandra giggled before walking down the stairs, stopping a few steps up from the two on the ground.

"These stairs are sensitive. If you stomp up or down on them, they're gonna knock you on your ass," Xandra explained with an amused smile. "Now apologise."

Ron looked uncertainly at the stairs before swallowing. "Sorry?"

The stair at his feet glowed gold and Xandra smiled. "Okay, get up and the stairs will permit you to walk up. Just don't stomp."

Ron scrambled to his feet as George reached out his hand to help Katie up. Katie took his hand and looked into his blue eyes as she stood. When she smiled and thanked him, Ginny and Hermione looked at each other with knowing eyes.

When Ron's large foot was able to land on the stair without it turning to a slide, the group proceeded up the stairs.

"Are any of you Muggle-borns?" Xandra asked as they walked down a corridor. Both Hermione and Colin answered. "Well you'll probably find this class fascinating." Xandra turned and walked straight through the wall on the left. The group hesitated before following.

They re-emerged on the other side. Looking behind them they saw a large, old, wooden door. The room was old and looked like a small Amphitheatre, and had large windows with led lighting, old, wooden desks, a portable chalkboard at the front, and a solid desk in the middle of the mini Amphitheatre.

Looking around, they noticed the Slytherins were in the classroom, listening to the debate that was happening between two students. During their scan of the room, they also noticed it was the eldest year, seeing as many of the students in the classroom had tried out for the training position. The two debating had also been there. One was a strawberry-blonde haired girl and the other: Drucilla.

"This is Crossbreeding class. It's were they debate the decisions of man and beast about breeding with other kinds like Muggles. They also talk about the past myths of what would happen if people crossbred," Xandra explained as she led them to the empty seats at the back of the room.

"It's primitive to believe you should stay pure. It has been proven that our intelligence won't decrease through crossbreeding; it's been proven that we won't have deformities or magic malfunctions. So why do people insist on staying pure?" the strawberry-blonde asked heatedly.

"It's quite simple really," Drucilla rebutted calmly, looking towards where the girl's voice lead her. She looking tired but her voice stayed strong. "Traditions. With the integration of Muggles and Muggle-borns into our lives, our traditions will be slowly lost. Our fairytales will be replaced by Cinderella, Little Red Riding Hood and Snow White. How many Muggle-borns do you know that fly brooms regularly? There's a whole of two Muggle-borns that made it big as Quidditch players. It's tradition for Purebloods to beg their parents for a broom, then when they get it, for the better flyer of the two parents to teach the child while the other watches on. Half-bloods could do the same but their Muggle or Muggle-born parent is more cautious. Not growing up with a magical childhood would make them not understand how safe it is. It's in our blood. The Big Foot species have learnt to make themselves scarce when they hear brooms even though Big Foot hunting was outlawed in 1871. i_It's in their blood/i_. Just like flying is in ours. With mixing the breeds, that blood will be tainted with other coding, like how to drive, and our traditions and coding will be lost as the blood becomes more and more impure.

The Hogwarts students looked impressed, although many also looked insulted. They had heard many people, mainly Slytherins, say things against 'crossbreeding', but they had never heard a solid, viable argument, backed up with facts.

The strawberry-blonde looked furious at the fact that Drucilla's reply had more fuel. "Like you'd know about purity," the girl spat. "i_You're/i_ defected!"

The class and the Pureblood Hogwarts students gasped. The room itself gasped.

Malfoy looked livid. "Don't talk about what you don't understand!" He growled at the girl. "And NEVER insult my cousin again."

The Gryffindors jaws dropped, whilst the Slytherins didn't change their facial expressions in the slightest.

"Miss Crockett, you have lost the argument. The moment you turn it personal, you lose," the teacher, who was green with two little red horns, said as though Malfoy hadn't threatened one of his students. "Also, Miss Malfoy backed up her argument with facts and examples."

Just then, the bell rang through the large room, alerting everyone that it was the end of the lesson.

"All right, homework," the teacher yelled over the bustling noise of his students as they packed up. "Two thousand word essay on your point of view. I want more then the Muggle/Pureblood debate. Mix it up. What about vampires, werewolves, Children of the Dark? It's due in two days so get started! If one of you becomes trainer, I still want it."

As the students got up to leave, a few students got together and started talking. The group consisted of Drucilla, Nodge, Clement, a girl with blood**-**red hair, another girl with light**-**brown and a dark, tall boy.

"Do you think the last one was a crack at me?" the red-head said with a smile.

Drucilla snorted as she put her book into her bag. "The 'Children of the Dark' line, you mean?" she smirked.

"Yeah, he looked straight at me. What have my kind got to do with this subject?" the girl asked, darting her grey eyes from one friend to another.

"It's not all Children of the Dark," the dark boy told her. "He means the Children of the Dark that have had who knows what jammed into them. You were created 'cause your two active powered parents couldn't have kids. So you're semi-natural."

"Well, good," the red-head said. She looked around and saw Malfoy waiting for others to leave so he could. "Hey, Drucilla's cousin. How's it?"

Malfoy looked at them before walking over. "Hey," he said, holding out his hand casually. "I'm Draco."

"Adina," the girl replied, shaking his hand. "This is Clement, Nodge, Layla." She indicated the brunette. "And this is Wade." She indicated the dark boy.

The Gryffindors didn't hear anything more as they were pushed out of the door by the exiting students.

"Umm, why did that girl call Drucilla defected?" Hermione asked sensitively.

George's hands curled into tight fists. "Because," he growled, "Pureblood males only want perfect wives. She's imperfect because she's blind, therefore, she's defected."

"That's so stupid though. She's fourteen and she can hold her own in classes full of seventeen to eighteen-year-olds," Harry protested.

"I know, you know, hell the Pureblood crazies know, but they don't care. It's all about image." Lee sighed.

"Four steps down," her Direct-o-Sphere told her in a calm but detached voice. That's how she preferred it. She didn't want a voice full of emotion. It would make Drucilla think she was dependent on someone and she wasn't. She needed no one's help and she didn't want it.

Walking across the courtyard, Drucilla felt the sun on her face. She hitched her shoulder bag up further on her shoulder, it feeling heavier than usual in her tiredness. Being blind, and then having to fight the senior class took a lot out of a person.

"Unmovable object," the Direct-o-Sphere warned.

Drucilla put her hand out slowly and moved it down till it touched cold stone. Moving her hand, she felt an edge and followed it. Her hand hit cool water.

Sighing, Drucilla removed her hand from the water and sat down in front of the fountain. She waved her hand and the Direct-o-Sphere started beeping and hovering downwards. Using the noise as a guide, Drucilla put out her hand and let the orb land in it. With a snap of her fingers, the orb turned off. Putting it in her bag, Drucilla pulled out a parchment and a Quick-Quotes Quill. She ran her fingers over the quill to make sure it was set on 'dictation' and not 'fun writing twist'. Fun writing twist setting was basically flat out lying.

She sucked on the end before feeling for the parchment on the ground. Finding it, she put the quill on the parchment.

"Why some breeds should not cross?" Drucilla said, hearing the scratching of the quill on the parchment. "Many people believe it is through ignorance and prejudges that Purebloods witches and wizards wish not to crossbreed with Muggles, Muggle-borns, and other creatures, but that is not entirely true. Some Purebloods don't because they believe Muggles and Muggle-borns are primitive and beneath them but that is a small-minded view. The reason for most is…" Drucilla spoke her essay all the way through lunch, telling the quill to scribble out certain things when it didn't fit. She had a free next so she didn't have to worry about stopping halfway through her essay.

When the bell went, all Drucilla did was halt her speech for a moment before starting again. After some time the only thing she had to add was: "By Drucilla Malfoy." And then she took the quill off the parchment.

"I can't believe you're a Malfoy," someone said to her left.

"Excuse me?" Drucilla asked.

"Well, I know Draco Malfoy. Not all that well but yeah, and my family has known the Malfoys for at least three generations. I never heard about a Malfoy having a female," the person explained, sitting down in front of Drucilla.

"Name," Drucilla demanded.

"Weasley," the person said, using her strong tone.

"Ah, George?" Drucilla heard a small noise that was confirmation. "Yes, I recognised the name first off but I don't hold grudges that aren't mine."

"But you hold the Malfoys' views about Muggles," George replied casually, but Drucilla could hear bitterness and hurt in his voice. "You're a Malfoy and a Purebl…" George stopped. Drucilla's eyebrows were frowned and she was slowly shaking her head. "What?"

"I'm not pure. The family Draco and I share is pure, but my other parent in a Half-blood."

"Really?" George asked in shock. Drucilla nodded the frown still on her face. "Sorry, I just assumed… well, who are your parents then?"

Drucilla shrugged, "I don't know, they didn't raise me. I was raised by my guardian and Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius." She picked up her stuff before getting her Direct-o-Sphere. "You know what; I skipped lunch so I think I'm going to go and get something to eat. Goodbye." And with that, she let her guide lead her to the kitchen.

George was pushed out of the classroom by some students that were eager to leave. He barely noticed though, seeing as he was still trying to get his head around the fact that Drucilla was a Malfoy. There was no denying it, though. If her pale skin wasn't enough, the Malfoys' signature smirk was.

As it sunk in, George started to get angry. He didn't know why, but he was furious and he was hurt. Hermione didn't help the matter by bringing up the girl's name.

"Umm, why did that girl call Drucilla defected?"

George felt his hands curl into tight fists, his nails digging into his palms. "Because," he growled, "Pureblood males only want perfect wives. She's imperfect because she's blind, therefore, she's defected." i_And she's a Malfoy. I can't believe it/i._ George thought. He zoned everyone else out as he tried to calm down.

He was disgusted with himself. He had found the girl attractive. He had caught himself staring at her in a less than friendly manner; he was a teenage boy after all. But a Malfoy?

All through lunch he was still trying to come to turns with it. She was nice, had a sense of humor, was shy, pretty - scratch that- beautiful! She was also smart… George sighed angrily. He had to stop seeing her that way. She was a Malfoy and Malfoys were all the same.

When he had seen her in the court yard, talking to her quill about why Purebloods should stay pure, he had snapped. He had had to talk to her, change her views, make her see reason. He had been shocked to hear she didn't care that Weasleys and Malfoys didn't get along, but that was nothing compared to the shock he got at finding out she wasn't pure. He had to wonder why she told him though. He had a feeling it wasn't something she said often, and the way she phrased it was so weirdly, as though she wanted to tell him the truth, but not straight out.

He knew he had pissed her off, but he didn't know what to do about it. The last classes he and the other Gryffindors sat through were Magical Combat and Magical Sociology, neither of which were Drucilla's classes of the day. The only time after their little meeting did he see her was in the corridor. She had been talking to the girl named Layla about a class she didn't see necessary for her to take seeing at she was barely fourteen, and therefore not very hormonally charged. Apparently it was mandatory for fifth-years and up to take Sex Education and that was the class they had been heading to. She had known he was there, there was no doubt about that. She must have smelt his gun powder scent or heard his footsteps or something, because she knew he was there. Her shoulders had stiffened and her jaw tightened. She was still angry and he didn't fancy getting in a range that she could fire, so he just had to hope she got the training position and he could find time to apologise at Hogwarts.

When five o'clock arrived, Professor Dumbledore and the other teachers rounded up the Hogwarts students and headed out, across the shadowy grounds. George had looked up at the castle one last time as he walked through the court yard and had seen Drucilla sitting at a window. She had her head back and her eyes closed. He could vaguely see rows of books around her. She was in the library, most likely listening over her notes from class, or her essay, or perhaps even sleeping. This wasn't what got him though. It was the look of sorrow and utter despair on her face that got him. What was with this girl? It was like she lived to different worlds. One where she was a Pureblood with a perfect life, then the side no one saw: a suffering Half-blood. Did anyone know this girl? Would anyone?


End file.
